


Wearing your memory around my neck.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [18]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Jj needs help, Loosing a best friend, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Simon passed away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Simon passed away years ago.Jj can't forget him, haunted by his memory every day.
Relationships: Simon Minter & Olajide "JJ" Olatunji, Simon Minter/Olajide "JJ" Olatunji
Series: Sidemen stories. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Wearing your memory around my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme warnings: Death, nightmares, murder, Jj is going through very serious mental torment.

Jj locked eyes with himself in the mirror, his expression devoid and his eyes looked hollow. 

_ A broken man was staring back at him.  _

His eyes trailed down to look at his neck, he was wearing his chain. The chain he had gotten from Simon, it felt like it was burning the skin against his neck. 

A painful reminder of his best friend. 

He knows Simon wouldn't want him to be in this state, Simon would want him to let go.

_ But he can't.  _

Every single fucking thing felt so damn empty without him. Simon was supposed to be his best man at his wedding, without him right beside Jj that night it felt so empty.

Every boxing fight and charted song felt….off, Simon was the one that was always in his corner behind the scenes. Always the one to gas up his music first. Always the first one Jj told about everything.

**Now Jj couldn't tell him anything.**

Couldn't hear Simon's praise and encouragement. Couldn't hear his best friends laugh. Didn't get to hear his best friends speech at his wedding. Didn't get to celebrate Simon's channel surpassing 10 million subs and much more. 

_ Fuck, he missed his best friend so much.  _

_ A day didn't go by that Jj didnt think about him.  _

He should have fucking been there. Should've been there to protect him. 

Countless nights spent waking in a sweat and with tears streaming down his face, horrific images of Simons death and his scream for help haunted him  _ every single fucking night.  _

Jj’s lip trembled and he could see his reflection begin to obscure from the tears that were gathering in his vision.

Feeling a surge of anger he screamed. 

His voice echoing around him as tears slipped. His facade of ‘acceptance’ in the public was a damn fucking lie. 

_ He could see himself fucking crying.  _

Shaking with rage, Jjs fist connected with the mirror; shattering the glass. Breaking the image he didn't want to acknowledge. The tears that were streaming down his face made his blood run cold. 

“Fuck you!! How could you take Simon!” Jj yelled out, blaming the fucking world from stripping his best friend from his side. 

Blaming that fucking cunt who struck Simon down.

He made sure that the evil motherfucker who killed Simon lost his life too, hopefully the piece of shit was rotting in hell.

“Please! Just bring him back! Its not fucking fair!” Jj called out to whatever higher power was listening to him. His voice cracking in agony. 

Punching the mirror again, he watched as more shards of glass shattered. 

“J-just! Fuck!” Jj called out again, grabbing the chain in his hand with such pressure he could feel it indent into his skin. 

Backing up so he hit the door, he slid down it in defeat. Sitting on the ground with his back against it.

Crying so many tears he was certain he could flood the bathroom with them. 

The bathroom felt flooded. He felt like he was drowning in thoughts and memories of Simon.

**_Simon was supposed to be by his side not underground._ **


End file.
